Saving Cordova
by Khbrake
Summary: AU: Hundreds of years after the human race was nearly wiped out, The people or Cordova live peacefully. When evil threatens their world, will Captain Jane Rizzoli save them? Or will her relationship with President Isles daughter prove to be too distracting?
1. Chapter 1

**Year 2295-**

The older woman walked into the classroom. She was wearing the standard issue teaching uniform; a crisp, button up shirt and white pants with a green stripe down the side of the left leg. The Cordova logo sat proudly over the upper left chest. Standing at the front of the classroom she surveyed the audience. Her eyes landed on the young girl with dark, wild curls sitting in the back. _So, that'sRizzoli_, she thought. "Alright, welcome to your last year of schooling. I am Ms. Winifred. As you know I will be your teacher until your fourteenth birthday. That is when you are qualified for basic training and you will go on to bigger and better things for the safety of Cordova."

She paused for dramatic effect and attempted a tight-lipped smile. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the group of children before her. This was the part of her job that was the hardest. Preparing these children with enough knowledge that will help them in their lives as soldiers. "Now, we are going to start off today by reviewing why we strive to keep Cordova a safe place to live. As you know, in the year 2017 an organized group attacked what was formerly known as the United States of America. It was a calculated biological attack which caused a virus outbreak and took out their archaic form of government."

Ms. Winifred began to pace back and forth across the front of the sitting students. "Their primitive military began to burn their own cities in a failed attempt to get rid of the virus. Most of the world was just about wiped out and the human race nearly eliminated. Our forefather, Lucius Cordova, knew that the only way to rid the world of the Garnier Virus, was to come up with a cure. He found that cure and began saving people. Being the brilliant man that he was, he created the world that we know today."

"He created small clans of us and taught us to be self-sustaining. He created the laws that we live by and for nearly three hundred years, we have lived peacefully in our Country. Does anyone know why we have lived so peacefully for so long?" She looked out expectantly across the room. Slowly, a boy in the front lifted his hand. "Mr. Frost, I would assumed that you would know the answer is since your own father is one of our most decorated Generals."

The boy looked around and slowly nodded his head. "Cordova is the only country in the world that created it's own government by genetically testing and selecting infants for their place in our society. We developed a highly trained military regime that no one in the world will dare come up against."

"That is correct. Everyone of you in this room are lucky enough to join that very team. Our own President Isles will come personally to collect you on your birthday to welcome you into the ranks." The classroom seemed to grow in volume as each student excitedly turned to their neighbor to gloat about their luck and status. Ms. Winifred smiled tightly again.

The rest of the school day went by quickly. Soon, the screen at the front of the room flickered to life. President Constance Isles appeared. "Good afternoon. It is now time to go home to your families, there is evening work to be done. Cordovians, be proud of your contributions to the government. We thank you and appreciate you." The screen flickered off. It was the same exact message that they had seen everyday of their lives signifying four o'clock. Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed her Epad and headed home. Frost caught up to her outside as they made their way through the school campus.

"Hey, Rizzoli." He said as he stopped running and walked beside the girl.

She looked over at him, "Hey, Frost." He noticed that she sounded different than she normally did.

"What's wrong with you? It's our last year. I mean, I have six more months of this. You only have three."

"I know. But...I just have a lot going on at home. My dad's been gone most of the summer. We haven't heard from him. My Ma thinks he's dead."

"She thinks he's one of those people who disappear forever. The ones we're not allowed to talk about?" Jane's eye widened. Quickly, she looked around and pulled Frost to a tree. Once under the canopy, she slowly nodded.

"What are you thinking saying that out of cover! You know, they're watching." She looked around again.

"You brought it up," he countered.

Whispering, "I didn't say he disappeared." She opened her lips slightly and without moving them she said, "the night he left, I watched him leave the house with two lieutenants. They had him in the straps."

Frost mimicked her and through a tight lip said, "Shit." Being the son of one of the Generals, he knew what the straps meant. Mr. Rizzoli would never see the light of day again. There was an underground rebellion. If any citizen of Cordova was even suspected of being a part of this group, they were immediately detained. Taken in the middle of the night. Never to be seen again. No one spoke of it.

"I don't have the heart to tell Ma, she's got enough problems with my new little brother, Tommy."

"How did he test? Just like you and Frankie?" She shook her head.

"They're gonna take him when he's seven." This was the part that Frost left out in his description in class. There were three classes of people in Cordova. At three months of age, every child was taken for a weeks worth of testing. Once back home with their family, they are notified of where their child will end up in the world. There is the coveted military class, the working class, and the unknowns.

Jane and her younger brother Frankie were both chosen for life in the military. The celebration in the Rizzoli household went on for weeks after each time they received the news. They started school at the same time as the working class children until the third year. Military children go to a specialized school until their fourteenth birthday. After a final dinner with their family, President Isles herself shows up at the front door to take the child directly to their new home.

Two years of intensive training allows you the privilege to see your family for one week a year. They spend their whole lives preparing to serve and protect Cordova. At the age of twenty, each cadet is placed in their own specialty. Those who patrolled the streets, those who patrolled the borders of Cordova, those who were more elite and made their presence known in the other remaining areas of the world where the human race survived. There were not many known colonies out there and Cordova had a strong presence in every single one.

There were rumors of a specialized group that took care of the "non-existent" rebellion group. However, since everyone knew that the rumors were just that, no one ever discussed the possibility of being a part of that group. There was also the most important job a military cadet could have, to be placed as the upper echelon security and serve President Isles herself and her family.

The working class continued through schooling and at age 16 were given a series of tests until they were told where their skills would be best used. Jane's mother, Angela, tested high in food preparation. She started out as a young baker and worked her way up to the head chef for her clan. It was she who decided what was for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Her team prepared the daily meals for nearly twenty five hundred people everyday. Her husband Frank had been a factory worker. When he was younger he had never gotten the hang of carpentry, so they moved him into machining. He was quite apt at the creation of weapons. He had designed a few explosive devices that were coveted by President Isles herself. That was until a couple months ago when the man vanished from thin air out of his home.

The unknown group of people was the worst fate for any child and their family. At age seven, the child was taken and never seen or heard from again. No one in all of Cordova knew what happened to these children. As far as anyone was concerned, it was a death sentence. No one from the Beta clan had a child taken to the unknowns for nearly fifty years. Until, the third Rizzoli child, Thomas.

There were six clans in Cordova, which spanned across the entirety of the continent formerly known as "North America". Each clan had between one thousand and six thousand people. An unfortunate side effect of the cure was that most couples did not have more than two children. The repopulation of humans was a slow process. The Rizzoli's were nearly celebrities when their third child was born. It was unheard of for a single woman to bear more than two children. The blessing quickly evaporated after little Tommy was determined to be placed into the unknowns.

Each clan had a single leader who represented each one in President Isles cabinet. The Beta clan's leader was a man only known as Korsak. No one knew much about him. He was never present in the area formerly known as "Boston". He was almost as mysterious as President Isles herself. He was widely loved by all and seemed to know what was needed for his people. That was the best they could hope for.

The clans never interacted with one another. That was strictly prohibited. They learned about each other in their schooling. No one was allowed out of their borders. Each person had a role to play there was no traveling, unless you were elite military. This had been the way of life since the near extinction of the entire world population. No one questioned it. No one dared. They didn't know any other way.

Jane looked around and grabbed Frost's arm as she quickened her pace to get home before the siren. The siren signaled dinner. Routine was a very important part of life. It kept people's minds occupied on the next task. If you were found outside after the siren, the local patrol would pick you up. You weren't seen for a week and when you returned you had no memory of the week you lost.

Jane waved to her friend as he ran up the steps to his house. She turned and did a similar run up a set of identical steps and closed the door as the siren wailed. Her younger brother Frankie was already sitting at the dinner table. "That was close Janie!" he said as she sat at the table next to him. Tommy was laying in a small crib near the table. A light flickered in the center of the table and an image of President Isles appeared.

"Please enjoy this dinner prepared by your clan's head chef and her remarkable team. Their hard work today was supported by the hunter/gatherers. Let us be thankful to them for the food that you are about to enjoy. Another day, well done." She appeared to smile and she flickered again and disappeared. The center of the table opened and lifted to the center was what appeared to be three plates of chicken and some vegetables. Next to the plates was a bottle of milk for Tommy. Jane pulled her plate towards her and grabbed the bottle. She leaned over and tilted it towards her little brother's mouth and he eagerly took it.

Frankie grabbed his plate and began to eat. A door creaked and Angela entered the room. Sitting across from Jane, she removed her hat and grabbed her plate. They sat in silence as they ate. No one wanting to discuss how Frank was no longer a presence at these family meals. No one wanted to discuss what they were to do when Tommy turned seven and was no longer with them. And certainly no one wanted to discuss how Jane would no longer be a fixture at mealtime after another three months. Frankie was just four years behind her. Angela finished her meal and sat with her children.

* * *

_**Twenty years later...Year 2315.**_

It was a surprise to no one at the academy when Jane Rizzoli was chosen to be on President Isles' personal protection squadron. After only a few years, she had moved up the ranks to a Lieutenant. She overlooked the protection of her cabinet. Her cabinet consisted of Korsak, whom she learned actually went by Vince. He was a sweet man who treated her as if she was his own daughter. He was her favorite member. She often went on trips with him as was required for his position.

There was also a Gabriel Dean, who represented the Alpha Clan. The Gamma Clan was headed up by a newer member, Byron Sluckey, who replaced his father just under a year before. There was also Sean Cavanaugh, who lead the Delta Clan, Charles "Casey" Jones, in charge of the Epsilon Clan, and Charles Hoyt, who held the Zeta clan position.

Jane was the youngest person in Cordova history to hold such a coveted position. These six people were the leaders of the clans and it was her job to make sure they and their families were protected. She felt it was an easy job. There was never any threat to the cabinet. She and her team basically followed them around and accompanied them on long trips outside the borders of Cordova into places all over the world.

She still was not privy to the intricacies of the position. No one but the six men were allowed into any meeting held with President Isles. No one was allowed into any meetings with anyone outside of Cordova. Although, once very recently she heard Vince make mention of the medicine he was bringing to a village in the area formerly known as "Germany". She couldn't pronounce the name of the Country if she tried. She knew Vince was a good man and that he had an important job of caring for everyone around the world.

Jane was standing guard outside of the door when she heard a whoosh. The door slid open and Mr. Jones walked out. "Good morning, sir." She greeted.

"Ah, Lieutenant Rizzoli. Are you my detail today, Jane?" He gave her a grin and she returned it.

"That I am, sir."

"Excellent. I have an exciting day planned. Perhaps, you'd like to join me for breakfast?"

"That's my job, sir," she replied. He walked ahead of her and she followed giving herself a moment to look around the room. He walked into another room that had a table full of different types of food. He helped himself and sat in a chair. Jane grabbed an apple and sat across from him. She waited until he took his first bite, before she indulged herself.

"You've become quite the beautiful woman, Jane."

"And you're barking up the wrong tree, though I mean no disrespect, sir." She took another bite of the apple. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Is the great Jane Rizzoli already taken?"

"No, sir. You know it's forbidden for us to ever marry."

"Ah, but that doesn't mean you aren't allowed a little fun."

"Sir, please don't act as though you don't know."

"Your little girlfriend. Yes, I am informed. Private Cooper?"

"We are no longer together."

"Really? Have you got your sights set on someone?"

Jane paused. She did have her sights set on someone. The problem was who that someone was. "No, sir."

laughed. "Sounds to me like that's not quite true. She must be quite unattainable if she isn't already yours. Perhaps, Dr. Isles?" He smirked and could tell by the deer in headlights look that he had struck a chord. "You're quite right to deny your feelings for Maura. Her mother would absolutely forbid her to ever date someone in your class. As you said, you aren't allowed to marry."

Jane sat there contemplating whether or not she should react. "Sir, if I may..."

"You may Rizzoli. Speak freely."

"I am bound to an oath to Cordova. I would not betray my duty for a beautiful woman."

"Maura Isles would be worth the risk, if I may also speak freely. I've always liked you over the years Rizzoli. You two would make quite the couple."

"We don't interact much, sir."

"Why not, you work directly under her mother."

"I am to serve and protect the cabinet. The few times we've talked she seems like a good person. I haven't had the opportunity to really get to know her."

Casey leaned over the table. "Don't ever count yourself out. Perhaps an opportunity will come. Now, I'm bored with breakfast. Let's head to my meeting." They both got up from the table and headed to the capital.

At the end of her shift, Jane went to her bunk and removed her uniform. She laid down in her bed and thought about her mother. She looked run down on her last week of leave. It was almost difficult to imagine Angela as a strong younger woman. She lost a husband and child far too soon. After Frankie had left for training, she did nothing but provide meals to the clan.

The door to her room beeped and whooshed open. A young man entered with a tray full of food. His dark hair was long and nearly covered his eyes. "Lieutenant, your dinner." She looked over at him briefly and indicated with a sweep of her hand for him to put the tray down.

"Thank you. I'll ring you when I'm finished." He bowed slightly and backed out of the room. The exorbitant amount of servants always surprised her. No one back home knew that the small groups of the secret squadron were treated so differently than anyone back home could ever imagine. The kid who had just left was new. He had been in her service for only the last three months. He couldn't have been more than twenty. She wondered what kind of worker's class testing he endured.

She looked at the tray and thought about Dr. Maura Isles. The President's only daughter. She was the only person in all of Cordova who was allowed to choose her own destiny. She chose to care for the sick. Spent her days out working in the clans helping people whenever she could. In the last fifteen years, Jane had been around the woman only a handful of times. Each time, Jane felt time freeze and speed up at the same time. She had heard people talk about being in love. It wasn't a luxury that she was afforded. Any woman that she was with wasn't meant to last, it rarely lasted more than a few months.

She once was standing guard outside of a cabinet meeting. Dr. Isles had stormed out of the room ranting about how they expected her to heal people when they had limited resources for medication. She had stopped and looked at Jane, who felt as though her heart stopped beating. Their eyes locked and Jane felt a sudden sense of calm. She didn't feel the butterflies in her stomach the way she had with a handful of women in the past. The feeling went above and beyond. She was completely captivated by green eyes that gripped her insides. The doctor had walked up to her and kissed her hard for a moment. In a flash, she spun around and walked away. Jane was left alone again and straightened herself back up.

People have tried to describe love in so many ways. Through music, poetry, art, and words. After the rushed kiss, Jane realized that there are no words to describe it when you feel it. There is a difference between feeling passionate about someone and lusting after someone. She fell into a hole that day. She had never felt more complete or more alone in her entire life.

Jane laid down on her bunk and closed her eyes. She imagined that kiss again. The way her lips felt and how commanding the other woman was. She wasn't sure if she had ever been kissed in that way. She knew she would never be kissed like that again. She spoke aloud, "Journal." A light rose out of the top of the small table in her room.

A voice spoke, "Private journal entry for Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, 18th of July, year twenty-three-fifteen."

Jane began to speak, "I don't know what it is about her. I am captivated by someone I hardly know. Her eyes have really thrown me and are so gripping. I don't even know what's going on in my life. This isn't like me at all. I have never felt so many things all at once. I've never felt more connected and fused with someone in my life. Never felt so complete or whole. I felt off kilter and dizzy. I've never wanted to fly before now. People can't fly, but she makes me feel as though I could soar. I just feel so alive." She pulled her hand over her face. "UGH! End entry." The voice ended the recording and the light disappeared.

Jane had been keeping a journal of all of her thoughts on the good doctor. Most of the entries were the same. She needed a new distraction. She wanted someone to take her mind off of who she could never have. As she began to fall asleep, she told herself that in the morning, she would be open to those around her. She would smile and flirt with those women that lived around the capital, who were always falling over themselves around her. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. She wouldn't have to think about Maura Isles anymore. She squeezed her eyes shut and told the light to turn off. Her mind wandered back to that kiss as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 2315-**

Three weeks after her talk with Casey, Jane was sitting on her bed putting on her boots when a light flickered above her dresser. She looked over and saw President Isles. Surprised at this, she stood up at attention quickly. "President Isles, Ma'am."

"At ease, Lieutenant Rizzoli." The woman waved her hand. "I need you to come to my office immediately, I would like to speak with you about a promotion. I know you took your captains exam. It's time we discussed this." The President flickered and disappeared. Jane quickly finished putting on her boots.

Her captains exam was a week long testing cycle and she knew she had nailed it. She ran part of the way across the capital campus and arrived at the Presidential office. The building was a rather small looking. It almost looked exactly like Jane's house where she grew up. There were stairs in the front and she jumped up them as a light came and scanned her face. She stood for a moment until the door slid open. She walked through the entryway and saw Doris sitting at her desk. "Lieutenant Rizzoli, you made good time today." Jane flashed a young woman blushed slightly and pressed a button. The door behind her opened.

President Constance Isles came walking towards her. "Lieutenant! It's so good to see you. I apologize for not seeing you sooner. I've been pretty busy the last few weeks."

Jane accepted the hug that the woman had always insisted on giving. "Quite alright, Ma'am." She smiled. Constance smiled at Doris and walked back into her office. Jane followed but not before saying, "Doris, if you're free for dinner tonight..." Doris gasped and nodded fiercely. Jane winked at her and disappeared behind the door.

"Please have a seat on the couch. This doesn't have to be a formal meeting. I consider you a friend, Jane." Jane did as she was told. "Now, let's get the business out of the way. You scored quite high on your exam. In fact, no one has ever scored as highly as you did. I'd like to start calling you Captain Rizzoli, if that's alright with you." Jane beamed and nodded. "Excellent! With this promotion does come a new assignment. Would you be alright with that?"

"Of course! I look forward to serving Cordova however you see fit." Jane shifted in her seat slightly.

Constance folded her hands in her lap and took a deep breath. "You have done a fantastic job heading up the cabinet security. We are going to give your post to Second Lieutenant Frost in your place."

"He'll do a great job."

"Yes, I know that he will. Your new assignment is closer to my heart and very important to me. Your new assignment is quite simple. You are the new security for my daughter, Maura." The air seemed to suddenly be sucked out of the room. Jane suddenly felt dizzy and froze. "Please don't think of this as a demotion. You are rising in rank and therefore are needed for a very important cause. Maura travels the world caring for the sick of other clans and teaches them about medicine. However, now that you are officially a captain, you must be told of the worldly threats that are still abundant outside of Cordova. Maura recently just returned from a trip but almost didn't make it. Her group was attacked."

Jane attempted to process this information. Of course, she had heard rumors of unrest in the other clans across the ocean. However, she had never seen any proof in any of her travels. "Attacked? Who would attack a group of doctors?"

"Since, you've now have the proper clearance it's time we talked about what is going on out there. I believe in peace. We've lived that way for almost three hundred years. Other clans fear our way of life. They don't understand how to not live in strife. They believe that we are too strict. That we have too many rules and regulations. However, they are more than willing to accept the food, supplies, technology, and medicine that we send to people all over the world. We rarely ask for much in return. Some people are just ungrateful and do not feel the same way that we do about living our lives peacefully."

"The unknowns? Are they the ones that we identify as future problems?"

Constance dropped her head, "It is so unfortunate, but it is necessary to have us be such a strong, peaceful people. This is what keeps us from repeating history. The history where we were almost extinct. Jane, we don't have a crime problem in our country. Do you think that we've just been lucky?"

Jane looked at her, "My little brother was taken when he was seven."

"Yes, I know. He had certain genetic markers that indicated certain...attributes. I'm so sorry for your mother, I spent quite a while with her when Thomas was taken. She's a good woman." Jane had no idea. She had never talked about the day Tommy was taken with her mother. She only had a week to spend with her and didn't want to dwell on the saddest moments of her life.

"Tell me more about the assignment."

"Well, you will be her personal security it will be a twenty-four hour a day, seven days a week. She's been resting since her return. You start immediately and you are to report to her quarters as soon as you leave here. We will have your things brought to her place. There is a room set up for you there."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jane stood up and Constance followed. Jane walked out and saw a smiling Doris. "I'm sorry, as much as I would love to see you tonight...I'm on a new assignment. I have to cancel dinner."

Doris's face fell. "Oh. Um. I understand, Lieutenant."

"Actually, it's Captain now." Jane smiled and swung her hips slightly as she took a step closer. Pleased with herself when Doris looked down and noticed. "I would love to stay here and chat, but duty calls." With that she turned and walked out the door. Leaving a very disappointed assistant sitting alone at her desk.

The walk to Dr. Isles quarters took her to the far side of the capital's campus. Isolated from the rest of the city. She paused at the bottom step and took a deep breath. She walked up as the scanner read her face and made the announcement to the inside of the house. After a few moments, the door opened. Jane stepped inside. "Captain Rizzoli." came her voice. Jane looked over and saw Maura standing in front of her. "My mother informed me that you are to be my new shadow." She was wearing the customary doctor uniform, a white button up with the Cordova emblem over the left chest. Her blonde hair rested on her shoulders. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle.

"If I may, I think we should look at it as making a new friend." Jane stood confidently and clasped her hands behind her back. "Perhaps, we can start by talking about your schedule."

"Straight to business. I like that."

"I've always found that getting the business part out of the way is always best." Jane smirked and she watched as Dr. Isles' eyes widened slightly and a smile grew on her face.

"I travel every other three weeks. When I'm gone, generally, my team and I collect data and we provide medical assistance as needed. When I'm home, I try to relax, so you will have some time off. I'm the one who requested you, I've heard a lot about you over the years."

"All good I hope," Jane smiled again.

"Of course, you've always had a quite impressive resume. I know I've always enjoyed seeing you from time to time."

"Seeing me?"

"We've interacted on occasion over the years. I know many women in the capital, they've all sung your praises." The Doctor raked her eyes down the Captain's body and then came back up and landed on her eyes. She was even more captivating standing this close. Jane was suddenly embarrassed and she brought a hand up to her neck and scratched it.

Jane did have a reputation with a few women around the capital. She was a highly decorated member of the most elite branch of the military in Cordova. She was also very attractive. She didn't tend to get too attached to anyone since she was forbidden to marry. Now looking into those green eyes, she wished she had a different assignment, this was going to be more difficult than she thought.

"I don't know about that. I do know that I've never seen a more beautiful woman than the one I'm seeing right now." She shook her head at how quickly she dropped her professional facade around this woman. Jane was unsure if the other woman even remembered the kiss.

"Captain, need I remind you that I am Cordova's President's only daughter." Maura took a step forward. Jane felt a dare.

"I am well aware, Dr. Isles."

"You've been watching me for years, Captain. I also know that I've definitely been watching you. I really don't have the time to dance around anything with you, especially if we are going to be spending as much time together as I hope we will. I don't have the patience for it."

"We don't have to dance, Ma'am." She regretted her compliment and now wanted to bring it back to business. Her stomach flipped.

"You can call me Maura, please." She took another step towards the brunette. "I've already tasted these lips." She reached out her finger and touched the edge of Jane's bottom lip.

_There went trying to keep this professional_, Jane thought. "I hope that doesn't affect our working relationship." Jane smirked and refrained from reaching out and grabbing the blonde.

"Quite the contrary. I'm fairly certain it can only enhance the experience." They stood there looking at each for a moment and Jane felt a stir inside. Maura spoke again, "I don't have anything else to do today and I really want to feel your hands on me." Maura was more bold than she thought. She hesitated for a moment, but there was something about being in such close proximity with her. This time Jane didn't hold herself back and grabbed the smaller woman by her hips and pulled her against her. She smiled as she felt and heard the woman gasp at the sudden contact.

"Maura..." Jane leaned down and pressed her lips softly against the Doctor's. This kiss wasn't as hard or hurried as that day in the corridor. It was slow and deliberate. After a few moments, Maura reached up to place her hand in soft brunette locks and licked Jane's bottom lip. Jane pulled back and looked down.

"Wow, that's even better than I remember." Maura said.

"Don't you think this is a little fast?"

"I've been watching you for years, Jane. I've been attracted to you since I first saw you in my mother's vehicle when she picked you up for the academy. We will have the time to get to know each other, but for now I just really need this." She pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes and kissed Jane again.

Jane knew that she wanted this too. She didn't want to ruin the moment by over thinking. She bent down and momentarily broke the kiss as her hands ran down the back of Maura's leg as she picked her up. Maura immediately wrapped her legs around the woman and smiled. "You know where the bedroom is," she whispered. Jane's legs began to move with purpose through two doors that opened as she neared them and closed behind her. She walked into Maura's bedroom as the kiss opened up and she ran her tongue into her mouth. Both women moaned as Maura unwrapped her legs and stood back on the floor. She took a step back and bit the corner of her lip and unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. Jane watched her as the pants, bra, and small panties came off in quick succession. Looking at the beautifully sculpted body in front of her, she realized that she was over dressed. Quickly, she removed her boots and removed her weapon from her hip.

She removed her uniform as Maura watched intently. Jane noticed the hunger in her eyes and she took a purposeful step towards her. Maura turned around and faced the bed. Jane came up behind her and grabbed her, pressing against her as she started to kiss the side of her neck. A hand came up and grabbed her head in encouragement. Leaving small nips and licks along her neck she moved down to her shoulder.

Moving her hand from her stomach to her breast, Jane palmed and squeezed gently. Maura pushed her chest out at the contact and grabbed Jane's other hand, lacing their fingers together. Jane pulled her hand away and forced Maura to turn around as she bent slightly and grabbed her bare backside as her lips met the smaller woman's. Tilting her head just a bit, she pulled back slightly and brushed her lips again before a welcoming mouth opened as Jane's tongue lightly touched hers. Maura's hips began to rock slightly and Jane pushed her back with her body not letting go of her ass.

Jane relished the moment as her body was pressed up against the woman she had dreamed about for years. She felt Maura's tongue lightly brush against her own and she slid her hands up her smooth back to her shoulders as she took a step forward and pushed Maura backwards onto the bed. Maura landed with a gasp and looked up at her with an intensity Jane had never seen before in a lover. Jane climbed up and over her as Maura scooted toward the head of the bed. As the brunette slid her leg between Maura's, she held herself above her and looked down into her eyes. Maura rocked her hips against the strong leg and reached back and felt the muscles in Jane's back and ran her fingers over them.

Jane pressed her leg against her hips and could feel her arousal. She lowered her face and took in her bottom lip and sucked on it, Maura moaned against her. Her heart was racing and Maura felt on fire against her body. She wove her hands into blonde curls and broke the kiss with a gasp. Maura pulled Jane down and lightly bit her strong chin. When Jane moaned in appreciation, she continued with light bites and licks along Jane's jaw line to her earlobe. She nibbled and sucked Jane's earlobe and placed a soft kiss behind Jane's left ear. She could feel the shiver that went down Jane's body.

Jane reached her hand down and cupped Maura slowly sliding a finger between her and pushed against her swollen clit. This caused a sharp jerk from the woman beneath her and Jane smirked into her kiss. She didn't want to wait, she quickly pushed two fingers inside and began to move them in and out. Maura caught on quickly and began to enjoy the feeling of Jane as she moved her hips with her. Eager to return the favor, Maura moved her hand down and followed Jane's lead.

They moved together and quickened their speed. Jane cried out and slowed her hips and put more pressure against the other woman as she worked against her. Soon enough, Maura crashed over the edge. Jane rolled over and laid on her back staring at the ceiling. Maura leaned over and laughed. "Jane, I've wanted to do that for so long." Jane worked to calm her heavy breathing and smirked. She turned her head and looked at Maura.

"That was incredible." Jane said as Maura's face lit up. "Although, I feel like I should have taken you to dinner first." Both women laughed. Maura leaned over and kissed her.

She leaned back, "It's too early for dinner, but we could have lunch together. Maybe talk a little, start to get to know one another."

"What could you possibly want to know about me?"

"I want to know everything there is to know about Captain Jane Rizzoli. Starting with why you've never approached me before."

Jane looked back up at the ceiling. "Ah. Well, you should know that answer already."

"My mother's stupid rule. What made you break it today?" Jane looked at her incredulously.

"Seriously? Have you seen yourself in a mirror?" Maura laughed and kissed her again. She got out of bed, grabbed a robe and put it on.

"Let's get something to eat." Jane smiled and looked at her clothes on the floor. She got up and started to redress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Year 2300-**

The young woman was sitting on a bench at the large park in the center of the capitol campus. She had a stack of papers sitting next to her and a file folder in her lap. Her attention was not on the information in front of her as her hazel eyes scanned across the park. She saw many people walking past on their way to their respective activities. The wind picked up slightly and her honey colored hair moved as a few strands flew across her face and she moved a finger to move them away. As her hand came down, she saw the person she was waiting for walking towards her. Her heart began to speed slightly at the sight and her stomach turned in knots.

Cadet Rizzoli was walking with her friend, Cadet Frost. They were laughing while they walked and the young woman watched the woman intently. She exuded confidence as she swaggered down the path. She was wearing the standard dark gray uniform with a green stripe down one side. Her weapon moved slightly as it hung from her hip with each step. Her long, wild hair was pulled back into a ponytail today, she noted. The brunette started to laugh with her companion and two adorable dimples appeared. The young woman dropped the file folder off her lap as she gasped slightly at the sight.

Quickly, she looked down and saw the papers as they started to be lifted and moved around by the breeze. Panicking, she moved to pick up the papers before they flew away. "Hey! Let me help you with that." The cadet rushed over and grabbed a few stray papers. Both women scurried around picking up papers until they both stood back up and faced one another. "Ms. Isles?" Jane said as she straightened herself up to attention.

The woman looked at her with a shocked look on her face. "Please, call me Maura. I've asked you that before, Ja...Cadet Rizzoli." Jane gave a smile from one side of her mouth. Maura looked into her eyes and the world seemed to slip away. Maura smiled back at her and they stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

Suddenly, Jane realized she was holding her papers and held them out as Maura slowly reached out and took them. "Ms. Isles, I have a duty to Cordova and your mother. I realize that you would allow me to call you Maura, but that wouldn't go over well with her." Jane smiled.

Maura straightened up slightly. "I'm my own woman. Please, call me Maura." She looked at Jane and felt lost. There was something about this woman that had Maura tied in knots. Suddenly, she realized that the file she was holding was in fact Jane Rizzoli's file. Embarrassed and wanting to not let on that she was studying up on the woman standing before her, Maura turned around and began to gather her other papers still sitting on the bench. She slid Jane's photo behind the others and grabbed the entire stack. When she turned back around, Jane and her friend were walking away from her.

She watched for a moment before she chastised herself for not composing herself more around the beautiful young cadet. She walked towards her office. She had heard of Jane Rizzoli since she was a young child. She had heard her mother mention her on more than a few occasions. In fact, Maura was with Constance when she went to gather Jane on her fourteenth birthday. When she first laid eyes on her, she was immediately impressed. Whenever she accompanied her mother on the gatherings, most of the kids have a teary goodbye with their families. Not Jane.

Jane was calm and collected. She was also absolutely breath taking. It was the first time that Maura finally felt what most of the girls in her class talked about when they fancied a boy. She never quite understood what was meant by "butterflies" in the stomach. That was impossible. A human stomach was not an appropriate environment for butterflies to survive. However, as soon as she laid her eyes on Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles was certain that she felt a fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

She sat back in her seat as she listened to her mother's signature lecture that she gave to every new cadet. Every so often she would lean forward slightly to catch another glimpse of the wild haired girl. "Jane, this is my daughter, Maura Isles. She is a year younger than you. Perhaps one day you'll have the privilege to work with her. Her interest is in medicine." Maura was suddenly embarrassed. Usually, when she was introduced, the mention of her interest in medicine gave her a feeling of pride. She was the only person in all of Cordova that was exempt from the testing of every other citizen. She was choosing a life for herself. One perk of being the daughter of the President. With Jane, she felt vulnerable as her mother went on gushing about her. Soon, the car ride was over and Jane gave her a smile before she exited the car and was escorted to the barracks.

Realizing that she was standing in front of her office door, she opened it and went inside. She put her stack of papers down and began to resort through them. She looked down at Jane's file. The stamp at the top read CLASSIFIED top level. There was her genetic testing results from when she was first tested, her education records, and her military files. Only five people were privy the the last sheet. She put it on the top and read what it said, "Unknown genetic mutation. Further testing required." There were sporadic notes from over the years from various testing. Dr. Isles was tasked with finding out what the mutation meant for Jane and why she was so special.

Her team consisted of Jane's personal physician, Dr. Ian Faulker, Vincent Korsak, her mother, and Gabriel Dean. Through the years, there had been developments in Jane due to the mutation. Dr. Faulkner realized that Jane never got sick. She had never even had the common cold. When she hit puberty, he was ordered to give her small strains of different viruses. Not once would her body allow any virus or bacterial to mature. He would order various testing and each time her body very quickly reversed the virus and she seemed to gain more strength.

She was exceptionally strong. When she trained she could train harder and longer than any other soldier ever had before. Jane had no idea that this was out of the ordinary. She thought that she was just determined. Further testing of Jane's blood proved to be a cure for any disease. It had been used in the production of many medicines.

Maura looked at the file. She ran a finger over the photograph. Jane was such an attractive woman. She gave a sigh and closed the file. She looked around the office. There was a dinging sound. Suddenly, Vincent Korsak's image appeared hovering over her desk. "Doctor Isles."

"Cabinet Member Korsak." She greeted.

"Ah, call me Vince. Please." She smiled and nodded. "I wanted to report some things to you and wanted to know if you could meet me later at the normal spot. Say in an hour?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you then." He nodded and disappeared.

An hour later, Maura was sitting on a park bench beneath a tree just outside the Capital. Soon, she saw the older man approaching. He pulled a device out of his pocket and discreetly pressed a button as he sat down next to her. "I've pressed it, so we should be all clear."

She looked around for a moment as if to expect someone else. Then, she spoke, "thank you, Sergeant. What's the status?"

"I've received intelligence from a few of the colonies in Former Africa. The strain of the virus has mutated and it seems that there are a number of people dying within forty-eight hours. The weird thing is that it is not a communicable disease, you have to have it transfer to you through injection. There are reports of Cordovian troops being spotted in the villages. I think this is bigger than we thought. Someone in Cordova is going out there and spreading disease. They are using our own troops to do it."

"Those who die. Is it the same?"

He looked around and up at the tree. He nodded silently.

Maura sat and considered him for a moment. "Do we have any idea who is plotting this?"

"Not at the moment, Commander. I'm going to do some more digging. Dr. Faulkner has been doing the best he can treating those affected. The Rizzoli woman's blood is a miracle. I can't believe she hasn't ever realized the power that flows through her veins."

"He's going to run out of supplies soon and have to come back to replenish. I'm worried that whoever is behind this may find out of our secret cure and the source."

"Cadet Rizzoli is coming up for assignment in the next few weeks. With assignment comes the typical physical. We'll be able to draw more blood and increase our supply. Let me talk to your mother about maybe putting her on Cabinet duty. She can spend some time travelling with me and she'd have access to everyone else. It's got to be someone there. Who else would have enough pull to take Cordova troops that far from home? If she spent some time there, it could be beneficial to our cause."

"Yes, that's a good idea. Jane...uh...Cadet Rizzoli would make a perfect elite protection squad leader." Maura's face reddened for a moment. She quickly looked away. She took a breath and attempted to regain her composure. She turned back, "Vince, history has a way of repeating itself. If someone is attempting to spread a virus in other colonies, Cordova's status in the world will deteriorate quickly. I won't let that happen. Not on my watch. I would like for you to hold a code promise meeting at the end of the week. It may be time for me to speak to the troops directly."

Korsak nodded, "We'll have to do it late at night so we minimize any suspicion."

"Agreed. That it all Sergeant." Maura stood from the bench as she put on her sunglasses and headed back across the park. He watched for a few moments then got up and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Gabriel Dean was sitting out on his balcony looking out over the city. He had been enjoying an relaxing afternoon. The visitor who had just left, had completely depleted him. Now, he was feeling tense and concerned. The news from Vincent Korsak was rather disturbing. His true function as a cabinet member would need to be utilized. He thought about when he accepted the position from President Isles. It was something that was rather shocking to a young man who had grown up with a sister who was taken when she was seven years old. Never to be seen or heard of again.

The first time he saw his sister as a grown woman, she seemed rather frail. She was a servant to a lieutenant. She never spoke a word to him, nor did she recognize him. He responded within the hour, saying that he would be honored to handle the unknowns, or as he had learned were really part of a secret organization called Code Promise. President Isles was quite pleased with the acceptance of the position. Over the years, he realized that his secondary duty as a cabinet member was quite helpful in his charge.

He oversaw the initial infant testing. He welcomed the children who were quite upset to have been forced to leave their families. Within a few weeks of collection, the children were taking various classes on weapons training, hand to hand combat, intelligence collection, and linguistics. By the time they were fifteen, they went through a memory erasing course. They were then convinced that they were content to serve others during the day. Every so often, they would be pulled out to perform certain missions around the globe. They would bring back the information and report directly to Dean. The spy business was still completely intact in the world and Gabriel Dean was in charge of Cordova's interests.

The visit from Korsak was to report that the elusive Commander had ordered a gathering. This was going to be a pain for him. There had never been a gathering of this nature before. The intel that had been gathered was pointing towards a highly coordinated effort to start spreading a calculated biowarfare through the outer colonies. There was no indication who was behind the effort. Now, risking such a gathering would require intensive coordination for all of the others to not be missed by their wards.

* * *

Maura stood off to the side of a large area. There were a fairly large crowd of people in black uniforms standing stiffly in an ordered manner. Dean walked in front of them and held up his hand. The men and women took a deep breath at the same time and suddenly seemed to reactivate. He spoke, "We have called this emergency meeting today to hear from our Commander. Listen to what she has to say and then you are to report to your handler for your individual assignment download." Maura walked over and stood next to Dean.

She looked out over the men and woman looking at her with bated breath. She had never addressed them before. Most of them had no idea that she was the one who controlled most of their fates. She saw a man with dark hair standing in the front row. She recognized him immediately. He looked exactly like his sister. She steadied herself and took a breath.

"I have ordered you here today to tell you about a growing threat to our world. There is a group that has developed a new virus which is running through the outer colonies. It is injected and quickly takes over the body functions of it's victim. After forty-eight hours, the victim dies. Within a days time, they are reanimated. The danger of this should already be quite clear to all of you. This time, those who come back seem to have a specific purpose. They no longer are mindless beings that are easily taken out. They seem to have an ability to fight back with an unprecedented expertise. It seems that the group is attempting to build an army with these corpses. We are currently working on missions that you will all take part in as we try to figure out who is behind this and what their endgame is going to be. All missions are to be phased so that people in the capital do not realize you are missing."

People in the crowd started lifting their right hands in the air. It was a sign of understanding. They knew what they had to do. They understood the consequences. They were onboard. Maura smiled. "You are the most brave of us all. Your importance to Cordova will be known in time. Report to your handlers during your mid day break. Missions are to begin in a week. Dismissed." Hands fell at the same time and all saluted in sync. She returned the sentiment and walked back over to Korsak. The two of them began to leave. She turned and looked back over at the young man once more before she was gone.

Some people turned and immediately left. Other's seemed to know protocol and waited silently standing at attention until the appointed time for them to leave. Soon, Dean was the only man left standing. Organizing these missions was going to be a pain in the ass. He knew he was going to need help. The only man he could trust was Sean Cavanaugh. However, he would need permission to bring him aboard. He would also need to know how much information he was allowed to share. He walked out and was headed to Maura's quarters. She needed to understand that he needed support.


	4. Chapter 4

**Year 2315-**

Susan Chang walked down the long, white hallway. Her boots clapped their way as she passed many closed doors until she reached the end. One of her hands slipped out from underneath the stack of folders in her arms and swiped her hand over the reader. She stood for a beat as the door opened and she rushed inside. The door closed behind her.

Making her way through the lab, she tightly smiled at a few people who were working at various tables that were lined up down the long room. She turned to the right and her desk was the landing ground for the papers she carried. Pulling out the chair and sitting with a small huff, she opened the first folder. The Delta clan insignia was at the top of the page. The list of all of the infants born in the last month were listed with their date of birth and identification number.

Susan flipped the page and read through each of the families records of all seven of the children. The screen in front of her blinked and she swiped her hand across it. She began to input the data and created new files for each infant and categorized them into the Clan and family. She swiped the screen clean and went to her lab table. Taking a vile of blood she wrote down the name and identification number down on the paper and then began the process of extracting the DNA and genetic profiles of each of the seven vials.

As she set the last vial back in the storage container, she heard someone shuffle behind her. she turned and saw Cabinet member Charles Hoyt standing there. He stood there for a moment as his lips curled into an unsettled grin. "Dr. Chang, always doing good work."

Momentarily stunned, Susie shyly looked away, "I'm just doing my job, sir."

"And you do it so well. You know, since I've been in charge of this operation, I'm not sure I've seen anyone read genetic markers quite like you." When he spoke it was almost oily as he snarled out each word.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, for the purpose of my visit. Have you been able to determine which of this clan's new little ones have the trait I've been looking for?"

"No, sir. No one in the last few months have had the trait. I'm running tests looking for it on the last seven children born in the quarter."

He tilted his head slightly. "Contact me immediately if any of them have it. I'm growing impatient."

"Yes, sir." She watched as he turned and walked away. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She felt the pressure. She had been tasked to find someone in Cordova with a very particular genetic makeup. Someone had access to a genetic mutation. It had to have come from some person. If this was the case, some newborn could have the same genetic mutation. As far as Susie knew, it was deadly. She wanted to protect the lives of people. People who had already come from those that almost were extinct all those years ago. She went back to her files, she went back to her tedious work.

The Cabinet member went straight to his office. He called in his apprentice. He stood at the back of the office and pulled a book from a shelf. The wall opened and he walked into it with a man following close behind him. They walked down a long dimly lit corridor until it opened up into a room full of screens along the walls. There was a large table in the middle that had a world map with figures sitting around them. "I'm concerned that our plan is going to fail, Andrew. I won't stand for it. It's been over 20 years, I'm growing tired of waiting. We need to find the source of this new medicine of Dr. Isles. Give me an update I can be happy with."

Andrew nodded slightly, "We have successfully penetrated the outside defenses in the Former Asia and Former Europe colonies. As you know there are only three colonies that we know of in Former Asia, we've set up a perimeter around all three of them." He waved at the figurines on the table and moved a few around to get his point across. "We have the virus ready to completely wipe them out. We've released it in small amounts with heavy casualties in one colony, however, Dr. Isles and her group of doctors has kept it from spreading the way we had hoped. The President has called to meet with President Isles to thank her for coordinating efforts."

Hoyt sat in a chair and snarled. "Maybe we need to push a bit more on the ground. I don't want to make it obvious what we're trying to do or she'll bring military presence and the entire operation will be compromised. Have you been gathering those that come back?" Andrew nodded. "Excellent. The problem is that not all are coming back with the traits of a soldier. We need to find this new strain. Tell me more about Former Europe."

"We still have not been able to get to eight colonies. We have two that we have been able to start collections. Our troops are getting restless. We've been encountering more Cordovan troops and turning them to our cause. There are a few calls from the colony leadership that are blaming President Isles." Andrew straightened and grinned. He knew that this would be pleasing to his master.

"Excellent. We have to make it look as though she has her sights on foreign soil. The only problem I can see is if we move too quickly. I've been doing this slowly for the last twenty years. We've already put Former Africa in complete ruin. With that idiot husband of Dr. Isles, completely ignoring that his people are disappearing. Keep sending him women. Keep him distracted. Do not send troops to the other colonies yet. We still need to continue collecting. That reminds me." He stood and grabbed an apron. He opened a door where two people were tied up. He walked in with a crooked grin.

"Ah, the love birds. Sir, you are looking well today." He grabbed a scalpel sitting on the table. He walked over and sliced a thin line along the man's neck. A muffled scream came from the woman. He turned as the crimson blood began to trickle down his neck. "You almost made me miss the best part. Don't you worry. I'll take care of you next. Just sit back and enjoy the show. Don't you agree Andrew?" He looked at the now closed door. Andrew was standing in front of it watching silently. The tall man nodded, not saying a word.

* * *

Captain Jane Rizzoli was on watch as she and Dr. Isles walked across the Capitol campus. The long park through the center of the campus was full of people laughing and relaxing. Every so often she slowed her pace to look over at Maura, who was smiling ear to ear. "You know, that you don't have to be so vigilant right now in the middle of the day." Jane smiled sheepishly. "Besides, I would rather walk with you instead of behind you. Although, I don't mind the view."

"Shhh!" Jane hissed looking around into the trees. "You know they are watching and listening." She walked in step with the smaller woman.

"Don't be so paranoid, me making a comment about you isn't for concern. My mother would roll her eyes and tell me that I could look and not touch." Jane blushed. "We are going to be together all of the time, you can't walk around worried someone might find something out."

Jane threw up her hands, "I just. This is my life. You are forbidden. I'm allowed to be a little paranoid."

Maura lifted an eyebrow as they reached their destination. Jane opened the door for her and followed behind. Doris was sitting behind the desk. "Captain Rizzoli!" She said a little too happily. "I guess I'm lucky enough to see you twice in one day. It's too bad about you having to cancel dinner." Jane shifted on her feet.

Maura narrowed her eyes, "Yes, that is too bad isn't it. She'll be having dinner with me from now on."

"Yes, Doctor Isles. I understand." She clicked on the desk and let Constance know that her daughter was present.

Jane looked at the two women and could almost touch the awkwardness in the room. The door swooshed open and Maura began to walk in. "Jane, you are coming with me."

"Oh, I usually stay out here." Maura's stern look seemed like she was about to throw a hammer. "But today, I am coming with you." Jane nodded at Doris and followed behind.

"Darling!" President Isles said as she came around her desk to greet her daughter. "Captain Rizzoli, this is a surprise."

"For me too, President Isles." Maura glared at her.

"Mother, if Captain Rizzoli is going to be with me all the time, she's going to find out sooner or later. I would rather sooner."

"Fair enough. What have you heard from Dean?"

"There is trouble with the Former Asian colonies. The intelligence that we've gathered is that the rebel troops have all three colonies surrounded however the collecting has ceased. They started leaking the virus into the largest group. We've managed to hold them off for now. The antidote is running low." She looked over at Jane.

Jane was standing there confused. What intelligence gathering? Why was she meeting with her mother about military issues? What rebel group? She immediately started to think back to her time with Korsak and see if there were small pieces that she had missed.

"Well," President Isles also looked at Jane. "If she's going to be a part of this, then we should give her the appropriate clearance." Maura nodded.

"Jane, please have a seat." Without question, Jane sat on the nearest chair. Maura began slowly. "For the past twenty years, there has been a rebel group that has been moving through different territories all over the world causing problems. They wear uniforms that are very similar to the one you're wearing now. This has caused our Country a lot of foreign relations problems."

"Cordova has been working like a finely tuned machine, but we've be unable to fight back since we don't really know who we are fighting. I am the commander of a secret group, Code of Promise. Our military regime is the elite of your station. No one in Cordova knows about this. It's necessary for many reasons. You are looking at me as though I just told you that Santa Claus isn't real." Maura clasped her hands together.

"I...uh, I'm just trying to make sense of what you're saying. Why isn't our military fit to handle this issue?"

"We are a people of peace, Captain," President Isles began. "Bringing in military presence any heavier than we already have in place will make us look like bullies. Our relationship with the leaders of the world have been held together with small pieces of string. We can't just barge in and find specific targets when we only have an idea of how pieces are connected to the top. We can't just cut off the head of the beast, we don't know who that is."

"We started an intelligence group that is more secret than anything else in Cordova. They used to be taken as young children and killed. But I found a new purpose that saved these people's lives."

"The unknowns? Tommy!"

"Yes, Captain Rizzoli, your brother is alive and well. He is one of our finest officers. You've seen him before. I put him on your service as soon as I could."

"Oh my God, that's Tommy?" Jane shrieked as she realized that she should have recognized that dark mop of hair on her latest servant. "But he was serving me."

"Yes, that is their day job. If they stay too long in the field, they have a greater chance of being collected by rebels. We've already lost too many."

"That's why they rotate so often. You have them hiding in plain sight." Jane was starting to connect a few dots.

President Isles sat next to Jane, "I know this is a lot to take in. Please know this is of utmost importance that no one ever hears about this. Not even the entire Cabinet is privy to this information."

"Ma'am, you mentioned Dean. What is this virus? Why aren't we making more antidote?"

"Jane," Maura started. "The rebels are attempting to wipe out a colony in Former Asia. The reason we have run out of antidote is because..." She paused and looked at her mother. "Because you haven't had a reason to go to the doctor for a physical and we can't allow anyone to be suspicious. We couldn't let you know what we were doing."

"What does me going to the doctor have to do with anything?"

Maura reached out and grabbed her hands. "Have you ever noticed that you've never been sick?"

"Yeah, I joke around all the time about how healthy I am. I've never had so much as a sniffle."

"When you were in your early teens, Dr. Faulkner realized that as well. He ran tests on your blood."

"Yeah, I had to go in twice a week for a month."

"They found that you have a genetic mutation that cures any virus it comes in contact with. It's immediate. We have been using that blood in very small amounts to medicines. When there is a threat, my team goes out and distributes the medicine to rid various areas of viral outbreaks. The most interesting thing about your blood is that when people die with this virus, they are reanimated. They are empty corpses. But when treated with the concoction created with your blood, they die again."

"You're kidding me right?" Jane looked at the President sitting next to her and then back to Maura. The doctor shook her head.

"But after they are gone, within a week, they are alive. Their brain activity come back, their hearts begin to beat again, air fills their lungs. Their cognitive abilities begin to return, within a year, they are completely back with memories and skills. They are coming back to their lives. We have teams all over the world that help the process of their re-entry. We've found three others that have other genetic mutations that help with the process of memory recovery."

"Who else is involved in this? There are three others like me?"

"Yes." Maura looked at her mother who nodded. "I can not give you their identity. But I will tell you that your friend Frost...is one of the three. He can read minds. He travels now with Korsak to many areas to help people recover."

"You realize that you sound completely insane right now! Frost can't read people's minds!"

"One thing you need to know about me is that I cannot tell a lie. I avoid many situations where my inability to lie could compromise things. I will never lie to you, Jane." President Isles watched her daughter's face.

Jane was shocked by everything that was being said. It was easier to react to this. "You can't tell a lie? Seriously?"

"I go vasovagal...I start getting hives and then I faint. I can omit information, that isn't the same thing."

"So, I have special magic blood that saves people? Why wouldn't anyone tell me that? I want to help." Jane pulled her hands out of Maura's and sat up straighter.

"You have to understand, Captain. You were a small girl. That is too much burden to bear. I made the decision to not inform anyone. It's also a risk because you would have become a target if anyone found out. I was trying to keep you and your family safe. And before you ask, I've never told a civilian what happens to people like your brother before I met your mother. Angela and I have been very close over the years. She is so proud of all three of you."

Jane was suddenly overwhelmed, "Ma knows about Tommy?" President Isles nodded. She closed her eyes, "Thank you. What can I do now?" She looked back to Maura. "Maur, whatever you need, I'll do it." The formality of the situation escaped her momentarily. Maura blushed at the new pet name.

"Well, first I think that you and I need to have a long discussion. I have always wanted you on my squadron. Frankie has been a good soldier for us and I knew you'd be an even better one. After we really talk, where it's safe, we can decide if we can figure out a way to meet with Dr. Faulkner without anyone knowing."

"Captain Rizzoli, I am glad that you are now a part of this. I need not remind you the importance of keeping this new information to yourself. Please step outside while I have a private word with my daughter." Jane nodded and walked out to where Doris was sitting.

"Daughter, you are playing with fire." Constance said as soon as the door swooshed shut. "She is a beautiful woman, but you can't be with her. What will happen when she finds out that you are already married?"

"You call that a marriage? You married me off when I was 17 to a man I have never even met besides the one night."

"It was necessary at the time and you agreed with me."

"I know I did. But I will not pretend that I am not attracted to Jane. You know that I have been since I first met her."

"Maura, attraction and love are not the same things."

"I don't have love with my husband. I can't even pronounce his name. He is over in Former Africa with his hundreds of concubines. What is the difference if I had Jane?"

"It's purely political. That is why you are forbidden as far as Cordova is concerned. If you sleep with this woman you..."

"I...what? Will have a uprising on my head? I am the Queen of 3 of his tribes. I am the Commander of the Code of Promise. I am the head physician for our nation. When can I just be allowed to be Maura and love her?"

"Oh Darling, if it were that simple. You've already been with her haven't you?" Maura looked away and slowly nodded. "Then, you'd better keep it hidden better than you did with me today. You make her understand the severity of this situation and you act cold towards her when you are not in the privacy of your own home."

Maura took a deep breath. "Yes, mother." With that, she turned and walked out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Year 2302 -**

Angela Rizzoli had not had a good night. She spent most of it holding her youngest son Thomas in her arms. It was now his seventh birthday. She called her second in command of the kitchens and told him that she would not be in today. She played with trucks on his bedroom floor with him until he got bored. Then he dumped out some puzzles. She took a deep breath as they sorted out pieces. She had grabbed him often and hugged him and kissed the top of his head and told him how much she loved him. He squirmed away a few times and allowed them the others.

They spent the entire day together, just the two of them. Much too soon, there was a knock at the front door. President Isles stood before her and Angela began to cry. "Mrs. Rizzoli, I'm President Isles." Angela pulled herself together and took her hand and invited her inside. "This must be Thomas!" The woman said when Tommy came running around the corner. He grabbed his mother and was shy in front of the life sized image of the president he had seen on an image every day for his entire life.

After a few minutes of small talk, and a very tearful goodbye, President Isles asked her escort to take Tommy to her car. She had Angela sit down and she grabbed a contraption out of her jacket pocket and pressed the button. "Mrs. Rizzoli, I must say that I hope that you can call me Constance. I have never done this before. Told anyone this before. You are an amazing woman who has sacrificed for Cordova. Your daughter is remarkable and so much more special than you even know. Your eldest son is beyond honorable. I am so incredibly honored to know them and have them working with me. I also knew your husband quite well and was very upset at his disappearance. Believe me, I had my own personal team searching for him."

Angela's face was numb. She didn't move a muscle, nor did she look at her President. "Thank you."

"If I tell you what I'm about to tell you, I must warn you. If anyone ever hears this, you will be charged with high treason." That got her attention. She looked up hard and curiously at Constance. "The unknowns are not killed the way people believe them to be. They are actually taken to a secret location and are taught specific skills. They serve Cordova in a way no one else could ever hope to serve. Your son will be a hero and you will see him again one day. I cannot promise you when that day will come, but I can say that you have a very special family and I personally will make sure that they are all taken care of."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"No, Mrs. Rizzoli. I am being honest with you. I pick up a lot of children everyday. Attempting to make the parents feel better. I never tell them classified information. I make sure that I do this so that people can see that they are doing the right thing for our society. People were almost exterminated completely. We finally have people living safely without threats to our peace. I hand picked your daughter to serve on my Cabinet security. I know her quite well and I also know Frankie. Tommy is destined for great things."

Angela sat there for a moment and considered her words. Instead of speaking she suddenly stood and grabbed the other woman into a strong hug. She whispered thank you a few times before she released her. Wiping tears from her face Angela stood back and smiled. Constance returned the sentiment with her own grin. "Now, I must get him back with me. Perhaps, if my schedule allows it, you could come to the Capital for lunch?"

"I'd like that very much, President Isles. Thank you for the invitation." She didn't believe that would ever happen. It was something nice that she was saying to make a woman feel better about losing her youngest child. She watched the woman leave her house as she stood in the living room and looked around. She looked at the time and knew that she had a small while until she was required to be at the table for dinner.

A few months later, Angela was working in the kitchen when her assistant interrupted her pasta making. "Chef, you have a private call in your office."

"I'm making the pasta dough, can't it wait?"

"No, Ma'am. It's President Isles." Angela started wiping her flour covered hands on her apron. She walked quickly to her office. She walked in the door and hovering over her desk was an image of President Isles head smiling at her.

"Angela, I'm so sorry for not getting in touch with you sooner. I have a free day tomorrow. I will send for you first thing in the morning. Let your substitute know he will be taking over meals for the next three days."

Angela was shocked. She hadn't expected this. She wasn't going to turn it down either. She nodded vigorously, "Absolutely, Madam President."

"Please! Call me Constance. For the next three days, we will be friends." Angela smiled demurely again and bowed her head slightly. "They will arrive at six in the morning. I shall see you soon." Suddenly, her head shrivelled up and disappeared. Angela stuck her head out of the office.

"Carla! Get me Giovanni, he's going to be in charge for a few days for me." Carla disappeared down the long hallway. In a few moments, a tall, lanky (yet well built) man was walking towards her. He was covered in chocolate, which looked more like car grease. He ran a hand through his longer dark hair and smiled when he saw Angela.

"Hey, Mama R! You goin' out of town for a while?"

"Yes, come into my office." He came in and sat down. "President Isles has invited me to the Capital for the next three days." She swiped her hand over her desk and a calendar and other words flew up off of the surface. She grabbed the three blocks showing the next three days, the rest of the month disappeared and she touched the first block. A long list of words appeared. "Alright, these are the birthdays for tomorrow, make sure each family gets their own special cake made for the birthday person. Breakfast prep starts early. You need to be here and make sure that Mark and Lilian do not cause that disaster that happened two weeks ago. Those two cannot work on the same line." Giovanni listened intently. As she wrapped up her instructions, he told her that he would make sure everything was handled while she was gone.

Angela dismissed him and walked back out to her pasta table. Marie was finishing what she had started. She thanked her and went to oversee the rest of the dinner preparation. She had no idea that the next three days she really would become close to the President of her country. Over the years, they planned for similar weekends or odd days where each woman could make the time. Angela never told Jane of her friend when she came to visit while on leave. She enjoyed listening to stories of Jane's life in the Capital. Time spent with her daughter was better listening and talking about her.

* * *

**Year 2315 -**

The door closed swiftly behind Jane as they entered Maura's house. Without even turning around, Maura asked Jane to sit. She obliged and Maura sat down next to her. "I have to be completely honest with you about a few things. First of all, I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner. We were trying to find a way to not have to use your blood directly. I wanted to keep you safe and out of this entire thing."

"Hey, don't worry about that. I know now. So, let me help moving forward."

Maura looked into dark pools and closed her eyes. She knew she'd have to tell Jane about her husband and why they couldn't tell anyone about them. She wasn't sure how she was going to do that. She opened her eyes and smiled. "The reason I have been forbidden to marry anyone is because I am already married." Jane shifted and leaned back away from her. "Please know that it was an arranged political marriage. I had no say. I've only met him once. He is a big deal in Former Africa. It's only political. He has a house of wives. I am one of many."

"You understand this is a lot of new information for me for one day." Jane said holding her hands out in front of her.

"Yes. I told my mother my intention was to be with you. She said that for now we have to keep this between just us. She could see how I was looking at you and knew."

"She knew? She's not going to kill me?" Maura laughed and shook her head.

"Jane. Would you be able to handle working with me and for me?" Jane nodded. "And dating me in secret?" Jane paused and looked at her for a moment before shaking her head slightly. The Doctor's heart sank. The Captain reached up and grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in for a slow kiss. When they finally pulled back from one another, Maura gasped.

"Maura, I want to be in this with you. I want to help my country. I don't care if this has to just be for us for now. No one needs to know about us. I want to get to know you. The chance of being with you is more than I ever could have hoped for. I'm ready to deal with this." She reached up and put her hands over Jane's hands, which were still gently holding her cheeks. Her thumb rubbed back and forth across her knuckles.

"I'm going to have to be colder towards you in public. You will be my own personal military escort, nothing more."

"Ok," Jane leaned forward and kissed her again. "As long as I get to do this here..."

"Anytime you'd like."

Jane smiled, "Then, I'll deal with how you treat me out there. But you can't be jealous with people like Doris."

"Jealous? How dare you suggest..." the rest of the sentence fell silent. She looked down for a moment and realized that she had acted rather rashly in front of her mother's assistant. "Well, she was flirting with you right in front of me. You were going to go to dinner with her weren't you?"

"First of all, she asked me out this morning. Then, your mother gave me new orders. I ended up here with you in your bed. I've dated people around the Capital."

"Yes, I know. This may be more difficult for me than it will be for you."

Jane slid her hands into her lap and pulled Maura's hands with her. "I've never felt more comfortable with anyone than I do with you. And I've only really talked to you today. I've been attracted to you for years. I think some people have seen it for a long time. I had a conversation with Cabinet member Jones a few weeks ago. He asked me if I still had my eyes set on you. I think I always have."

Maura blushed. "I think I am going to enjoy getting to know you, Jane."

"Likewise." Jane leaned in and kissed Maura again. She pulled back, "What is the plan here? We'll get to know each other over time. But for now, it seems there is a more pressing issue. Do we just need to go to your lab and I'll donate blood?"

Maura thought for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know if it would be safe. I would rather bring supplies home slowly over this week so it is not noticed by staff. Jane, this has to stay between us. It has to stay between as few of people as possible. There is someone who is looking for this to find a way to destroy everything. I don't trust anyone. I can set something up here where we can draw the blood, run tests on it and make the serum. Hopefully, I can make enough to start getting out to help people again."

"Maura, I won't live forever. We have to focus on finding the people who are doing this. We can't just plug the holes in the wall every time a leak springs."

"No, but it's the best we have. Any and all trails we have ever had over the course of 20 years all go cold. As soon as something pops up, we chase it to another dead end. We have our best people involved in the search. But you are correct about one thing, Captain, this is a temporary fix."

"Let me help in other ways. I want to be involved the next time something comes up and this group is suspected. I could be a fresh pair of eyes." Maura looked at her and smiled. She couldn't believe she didn't anticipate Jane's eagerness to help. "Please, let me help in more ways that this." She pointed down to the crook of her arm.

"You'll be at the next officers meeting. We'll go from there."

* * *

The darkness was complete. There was no light from the moon on the forest floor. Heavy brush covered the area in front of the man. The goggles he wore allowed him to see what was around him. Hearing a noise he crouched down slightly. In front of him he saw leaves moving until someone limped out of them. Sound came from a twisted mouth, but no breath ever came back in. The eyes were blank and unfinding. The man looked down and saw a stick on the ground. Picking it up he threw it at the moving corpse. Suddenly, without much effort an arm reached out and caught the stick, looking ready to attack.

He blinked a light above his head and the being seemed to be attracted to it as it began to follow the light as the man moved stealthily back through the forest. He lead the creature for a few miles until he reached the rest of his unit. His light flickered off as another turned on on the inside of a vehicle. Loaded inside, the man flipped off his goggles and spoke. "Take this one to the collection." He raised his hand and spun it around his head. The convoy slowly left leaving him standing near another man.

"It seems that we are only able to find about one out of every five that are infected. Cordova is getting better at finding them first." The second man looked at him sternly.

"Of course they are. You and the others are taking too long. Perhaps, I should report back of your lazy attitude. You are still standing here!"

"Rizzoli, I'm doing the best I can. I already have a lead on the next one. Three of them were headed to the red lake. I'll find them." He turned and started to run off into the jungle. Frankie stood and watched him for a few minutes until he could no longer see any sign of the man. He snapped his fingers. Another man hiding behind a tree came out.

"Sir, I think I know where he's headed. I'll let Cooper know which direction he went. Hopefully, she and her team can find the three before he makes it back out there."

"Tell her she can only look for two. We only have two more antidotes. After that, we'll take the team back home." The soldier nodded and went off to finish their mission. Frankie stood there and wiped his hand over his face. The humidity was terrible here. He wished he was already back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane was having trouble sleeping. It was almost as if the entire day had been a dream. She was promoted, put on a new detail, was finally able to act on her feelings for Maura, and was told that most everything she thought was totally different than reality. She made a donation of her blood and spent the rest of the day with Maura. Tommy brought over her things from her bunk and moved them into the extra room. When she saw him she cried and studied him further. He looked at her as if she had two heads. Without meaning to, she grabbed him in a hug, which he awkwardly returned.

Maura explained more of the process to her over dinner. Years ago, the group known to most Cordovans as the "unknowns", had genetic markers that indicated that they were most likely to start a life of violent crime. When this was identified, those children were taken and removed from society. The president before President Isles found it to be a hideous thing and banned the practice. For almost fifty years, they were placed into the working class. Most had no issues and when there were issues, they were taken for a week and reprogrammed. It was President Isles that realized the need for a secret intelligence service and resumed the program. This time, she put them in specialized training to help them utilize traits to become spies. Her hope was that one day, they would eliminate the threat and bring those people back home to their families.

There were certain protocols that caused this group to shift in and out of their roles. They did not know who they were when they were in their servant state. He was only aware of who he was and the people in his life when he was tasked for a mission. Jane said that she understood and was just so happy that he was alive.

She laid in bed with Maura's head resting on her shoulder. She could hear her breathing. She tightened her grip on the sleeping doctor. Maura stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Jane's face slowly came into focus in the dark. "You're awake?"

"Yeah," her voice was rough.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Today was just a lot to take in."

Maura laid there silently for a few moments. Her hand slowly moved across Jane's stomach with purpose. "This isn't exactly how I imagined all of this happening."

"Oh yeah? What sort of fantasies did you have about all of this?" Jane asked with genuine curiosity.

"For starters, the whole bit about bringing you into the fold so quickly was never in my fantasies about you. I just thought that one day we would be in the same place at the same time and you would just want to talk to me. I wanted you to be curious about who I was."

"I've always been curious about who you are. I have never seen a more beautiful woman. I've never been more attracted to anyone I've ever seen, then I have been toward you." She said honestly.

"That would be improbable, beauty is in the eye of the beholder and completely subjective. But I thought that we'd have drinks and get lost in conversation and when it was time for us to leave, you'd walk me home. I would have definitely invited you inside. You would have attempted to resist my charms, but ultimately you would have come inside. I always pictured you making the first move though."

"Uh, you didn't really give me a chance this morning." Maura laughed a bit and vibrated against the taller woman.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I'm not typically like that. I just felt emboldened when I saw the signs of your attraction."

Jane laughed, "The signs of my attraction? It's not like you haven't been bold like that in the past with me."

Maura moved so that she could look into Jane's face, "You mean when I kissed you in the hallway?" Jane nodded her head, "Well, maybe it's just you Jane Rizzoli. But your eyes were dilated, your breathing was uneven, your heart was racing, and you were having some difficulty keeping yourself from complimenting me."

Jane leaned up and kissed her. "You are something else, Maur. I was wondering how I was going to tell your mother that I could not take this assignment. It was going to kill me. Although, now, I think this could be the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." She nuzzled back into her spot and listened until she heard Jane breathing low and steady. She had finally fallen asleep. Maura traced random patterns on Jane's abdomen with her finger, until she herself had drifted into dreamland.

* * *

Sean Cavanaugh was sitting in a room waiting. Soon, the door opened and Vince and Gabriel walked inside. "It's about time," he said.

"Sorry, Sean." Korsak said with a wave of his hand. "The Commander was giving me a brief update. She will be here soon. She's bringing in someone new."

"Who?" No one besides the three of them were allowed to meet with Maura unless there was a substantial new development. Sean was the last one to be brought up to speed and that was years ago.

"Jane Rizzoli, herself." Dean said as he took his place at the table. After the men were seated they briefly talked about how their families were doing until the door opened again. Maura walked in with a strong air of authority and sat at the head of the table. Behind her was Jane.

"Captain Rizzoli, please take a seat." The woman commanded. Jane obeyed and sat between Sean and Gabriel. "Collections are still happening. We've managed to infiltrate one collection cell and have people on the inside. The problem is that no one knows who it is that they are answering to." Maura looked at Dean. "Gabriel, why don't you give us an update."

Dean swiped his hand over the table. Suddenly, they were all looking at a dense forest. "This area is in the mountains of Former China. There is a long river that keeps a small colony along the banks. He pulled his two hand apart and the forest shrank into a mountainous area with a river cutting through. The river runs into a large lake." He shifted his hands and the lights rotated to show a large body of water. "We finally found the weapon that is injecting the virus into people. We have it back in our labs and we have reverse engineered it."

He picked up and moved the map out of the way and pulled up another image of what looked to be a standard issue Cordovan service weapon. He struck the image with his fist and it separated itself into pieces. He reached in and pulled out a vile in the center. He made it larger as everyone at the table studied it. "This right here is the cartridge that holds the virus. We found initials on it. F.R. some sick bastard is now signing his work. We found that what this cartridge does. It is shot out of the weapon almost as a small dart. When it hits its target, there is a small explosion into the skin which propels the virus through the body. This is why it is running through people so quickly. The virus is accompanied by nanobots. This is what is giving the corpses the ability to fight. It may even be what it causing them to reanimate."

"This is the biggest breakthrough we have had in years. Getting a team to infiltrate a collection group has been our biggest obstacle." Dean looked at Jane. She nodded in understanding. "With this weapon, we can now study exactly what is being injected. We had no idea that this was anything but a biohazardous virus. Now, we know it is much worse than that."

Jane looked around the room and spoke up, "How do we know that when we are bringing people back that these nanobots are out of their system?"

"We don't. We have no idea whether these are new or if they have a time limit on how long they control and we have no idea if they can cause problems in the future." Cavanaugh said. "I have my team on it."

"Forgive me for not being completely in the know here, but what exactly do you all do?" Jane asked.

Maura tried to not smile. She had a feeling that this was going to be the best thing for their investigation. Jane was beyond intelligent. She had studied her file for years, but seeing her sitting there thinking and engaging was a completely different experience. "Jane, forgive me. Dean is in control of the Code of Promise. He handles and controls the missions of our intelligence gathering. Cavanaugh has a secret lab where we conduct all of our research and where we have been developing the antidote. Korsak has a small team of Cordovan military that has now successfully joined a fully operational collection group. He also has smaller groups of troops that locate those who have been turned and brings them back. I arrive with my team and typically, we start their year long therapy. The biggest problem is that on my last trip we had found nearly twenty-five who had turned. We successfully brought them back and as we were smuggling them out of the area to a safe location, our convoy was attacked by a collection group. Fourteen of the people that we had helped were killed and we barely made it out ourselves."

Jane thought for a few moments. "Do you collect people from our own clans?"

"What? No, we would never do that." Maura said quickly.

"I mean, in my clan, when I was younger, there were a few people who disappeared in the middle of the night."

"Jane, those were rumors." Korsak said.

"No, they weren't. My father was taken. We were scared to talk about it. Everyone growing up was scared to talk about it. I saw him taken in straps by two Cordovan Lieutenants."

Dean laughed. "The only people taken in the straps are those who have been disobedient. They return a week after their reversion therapy is completed."

"That's not true. My father was never returned."

"Perhaps, he died during the therapy." Dean postulated.

"Actually, Gabriel, Jane's father did disappear. My mother had a task force that searched for him. They never found him. He also worked on explosives and other weapons. His work was very unique. My mother favored him." Maura looked over at Jane as she realized at the same time that Jane did. "Oh my God, Jane. F.R. This is your father's creation."

Jane looked at Maura. "Do you think it's possible that whoever is behind this was collecting people in the clans to move their agenda forward?" Maura nodded.

"Hold on a minute. How do we know that your father isn't a willing participant in this?" Cavanaugh questioned.

"We don't." Jane said quickly. "But if we could maybe look into the clan disappearances, we may be able to find out if someone has been collecting for longer than we think. There may be a pattern to who was taken and why. My father was a weapons expert. He was clearly useful to someone."

Maura instructed Dean to put together a mission to send intelligence teams out to each of the six clans to find out who in the last thirty years suddenly disappeared, what their talents were, and what were the circumstances when they were taken. If Jane had never mentioned what she saw, perhaps other witnesses need a bit more coaxing to talk. Maura was very pleased. This was a new lead. She almost felt foolish for missing the option to look at home for similar activity. She had been too focused on what was happening elsewhere in the world. Having Jane here was going to change things. She knew it would help them find who was behind this.

The meeting was dismissed and Jane was told of the dismissal protocol. One person was to leave at a time in a random time pattern. Dean left as Cavanaugh stood counting quietly to himself. Suddenly, he walked towards the door. Korsak just looked at his watch. "I've never been one to give this up. I just wait until the clock says go." With that, his time had come as he, too, walked out of the door.

"You and I will always leave together. But it's better this way. You know of the surveillance that is every where. As the last to leave we only have to wait a few minutes but we also have the option to wait longer if we'd like." Maura walked around the table and kissed Jane. "Thank you so much for being here. I think you are going to help us get closer to the end than we've ever been before." Jane grinned and grabbed her around her waist.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you are all business, my Commander?" Maura laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing." She pushed up slightly and kissed Jane again. "Let's go. We have another meeting." She turned and walked out of the room, with Jane following closely behind.

* * *

The next two meetings went by fairly slowly for Jane. Maura invited her to attend each meeting so that she could get an idea of what Maura did everyday. The first was a much different experience. Maura met with a few other doctors to get an update on various illnesses that were being seen in the clans. She was more quiet and demure. She allowed the other doctors in the room run the meeting and sat and only offered suggestions on different treatment plans. It was quite the contrast to how she seemed to take control before.

Maura insisted that they had lunch at her favorite café. The Capital was different from the clans. Each clan had a group of people that prepared every meal. Where you were during lunchtime was where you were served. In the Capital, there were restaurants and other places that didn't exist anywhere else in Cordova. When first arriving here, Jane was a little offended, considering she knew how hard her mother worked to put together meals. That soon faded when the realization that she could choose what she felt like eating, when she wanted to eat it.

"You know, it would be healthier if you ate more vegetables. Especially, the greens. That's why I have a salad." Maura said as she stabbed into a pile of lettuce.

Jane retracted the large, grease dripping sandwich from her mouth. She smiled slightly as she groaned and chewed the bite. After swallowing and rolling her eyes, she leaned into the table and whispered, "I have super powers, I can eat whatever I want." She sat back and winked as the doctor made a small irritated face.

"Which you weren't even aware of until yesterday. What was your excuse until then?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and took another large bite. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Every so often catching the other in the eyes and smiling. Jane looked around the room, there were quite a few people sitting at various tables. She looked back at Maura. "It's nice in here. Pretty quiet, but enough people are here to let others know that the food is good." Maura took a breath to respond.

"Jane Rizzoli! What are you doing in a place like this?" Came the voice loudly across the room. Maura looked over to where the voice had come from. A tall woman, with blond hair that fell over her shoulders and covered the Cordova insignia on her upper left shoulder of her uniform. She looked back at Jane who did not look excited to see this person.

"Mel! Hey!" Jane said awkwardly. She wiped the corners of her mouth and stood up. Melanie came over and pulled Jane into a hug. When she pulled back she grabbed Jane's face and kissed her. Jane pushed her back and looked over at Maura, who looked angry. "Mel, come on. I'm on duty."

"Oh, come on! You haven't called me in a couple weeks. You don't just take a girl out and give her the time of her life and not call her for a few weeks." Jane paused for a moment.

"Jane, would you like to introduce me to your...friend?" Maura said as she stood up. Melanie spun around and took in the sight of the doctor.

"Yeah, Jane." She agreed. "Who is this?"

"Melanie, this is my boss. Maura Isles. Ms. Isles, this is Melanie." She introduced quickly.

"OH!" Mel said realizing she made the wrong assumption. This one was off limits, even for Jane Rizzoli. "Ms. Isles! It's such a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry." She started laughing. "For a minute, I thought Jane was brushing me off for you!" No one else was laughing in this scenario. But the woman was positively ecstatic. Maura wanted to slap her across that face of hers and Jane wanted to tell her that was exactly the case. Both women looked at each other and knew this was where they had to push their feelings aside.

Jane started to force herself to laugh. "Me and her? Come on! I was just promoted and she's just my new assignment. Although, it is a full time gig. I'm not able to date anyone anymore. You knew I was a military woman, Mel. We had a great time and if I wasn't reassigned we would have continued our little thing." She watched the woman's face fall slightly.

"Yes, well, I'm terribly sorry for this entire situation...uh...Mel, is it? However, Jane will not have time to go galavanting around with anyone. Jane, I'm finished with my meal. My meeting will start soon." She purposely walked between them and went outside. Jane watched her go and looked back to Mel.

"I've gotta go. I'm sorry. It was great to see you!" She put her hand on Mel's shoulder and followed Maura. There were a lot of people walking around and a few people were placing ribbons and other festive decorations on trees and almost every other thing in sight. She used her long legs to her advantage and caught up to the other woman. "Ms. Isles."

Maura stopped walking and turned to Jane with a smile. "How was that?" She asked excitedly. Jane looked up around. She pulled Maura by the arm underneath a tree with a large canopy. She looked around at the passing people and looked up for a drone. Seeing none, she smiled.

"You did great until the end there." She talked through a tight lip. "We'll talk about it later, at home. When we are alone and safe." Maura smiled and her eyes glimmered. Quickly, she put on a serious face.

She raised her voice and out came a stern tone, "I do not care about your personal life, Captain Rizzoli, but when you are on duty, I expect you to stay professional." She gave a small wink and turned on her heel. The volume at which Maura scolded caused a few people to turn their attention there way.

"Yes, Ms. Isles. It won't happen again." Jane looked around and waved at a few people dismissively as she followed behind. She admired the woman for her efforts. She could tell that the situation had bothered her, but she pulled it together. Soon they arrived at the location of yet another boring meeting.


End file.
